The Path To Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Sazz
Summary: Steph loves Chris Jericho, so does Trish Stratus, but Chris likes Lita and she doesn't return the feelings! What will happen? Chapter 4 now complete and uploaded \(^_^)/!
1. New Guy

The Road To Love Never Did Run Smooth  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sadly I don't own the WWF or any of the charcters in this fic, they belong to Vince McMahon and his WWFE Enterprise [if you're reading Vince please read and review ;)]!  
  
Chapter 1- The New Guy  
  
"Right if you just sign here Chris we'll done and dusted and ready to organise your debut for Smackdown! Next week." Said Vince Mcmahon.  
  
"The thing is Vince I'm not sure in the whole being heel thing, do you really think it'll work?" said a cautious voice which belonged to Chris Jericho.  
  
"If you want to be a title contender it's the only option. We already have Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock so two face characters already. A heel will make a fresh addition to the chase for the ultimate WWF gold."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Anyway The Rock is gonna be changed to heel at the next PPV so we'll change to to a face then, to even the balance. We've got a story all lined up involiving you, my..."  
  
"Lita?!?!" Chris butted in.  
  
"No, my daughter Stephanie and Tr..."  
  
But he was cut off again. "Lita?!?!" boy did Chris seem eager to be placed in a storyline with Lita!  
  
"No, Trish Stratus." Vince finally finished.  
  
"I was kinda hoping that I would be working with Lita..." Chris trailed off.  
  
Vince sighed. "Git a little crush there have we?"  
  
"No!" Chris said as convincingly as he could, which wasn't very convincing. "I err...just had an idea for an angle, that's all."  
  
"Well anyway she isn't well established enough yet to be involved with a big superstar like Y2J, and besides she's already got a whole partnership going on with the Hardy Boyz and remember you're gonna be against them in your first match." Vince explained.  
  
"2 on 1, don't you think that a bit harsh Vince?" Chris said worriedly.  
  
"No you'll be ok, you'll have a partner- Stone Cold."  
  
"Austin? But I thought he was gonna be my enemie?" Chris asked puzzled.  
  
"You will, Chris, oh that you will! You're gonna screw him over, ingfact your gonna screw all 4 ofm 'em!" Vince said excitedly.  
  
"I only count 3 Vince, Matt, Jeff and The Rattlesnake."  
  
"Lita will be there."  
  
"But I don't wanna hurt her!"  
  
"Just improvise Chris, it isn't real they won't get hurt, just hit them all with a steel chair. Afterall it's only fair, she'll be giving you a low blow early on in the match."  
  
"Ok well I guess this is it then." And with that he signed the contract, shook Vince's hand and left to explore the arena. He wasn't going to be making an appearance at RAW IS WAR that night but he had to stick around and introduce himself. And anyway, he wanted to, you never know he might bump into Lita!  
  
And there you go, Chapter 1 done! Please read and review! Sorry about the paragraphs going all weird I dunno what happened, hopefully it'll be sorted for the next chapter. Please add me to your msn lil_dreema@hotmail.com and aim Static y2j  
  
Chapter 2= soon! Leave your e-mail and I'll contact you when it's up! 


	2. Getting Admirers

The Road To Love Never Did Run Smooth  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sadly I don't own the WWF or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Vince McMahon and his WWFE Enterprise [if you're reading Vince please read and review ;)]!  
  
Chapter 2- Gathering Admirers  
  
Stephanie Mcmahon was walking down a corridor minding her own business when she walked slap bang into someone who was doing the same.  
  
She tripped and could see the hard, cold concrete floor getting closer, when all of a sudden this guy managed to catch her and she found herself in his arms.  
  
She looked up and saw he had long blonde hair and as she made eye contact she got lost in his deep eyes.  
  
"You ok there missy?"  
  
"Err, yeah, thanks and sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise, it was as much my fault as it was yours."  
  
"Ok, well hi I'm Stephanie Mcmahon."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Y2J Chris Jericho."  
  
There was an awkward silence and they both noticed at the same time that she was still in his arms, looking very much like a damsel in distress.  
  
He helped her to her feet and gently let go of her hands.  
  
"So I guess we're gonna be working together then." Chris finally said.  
  
"Yeah, I take it Dad has told you all about it then?" Stephanie answered.  
  
"Well he has just told me I'm gonna be in a storyline involving you and Trish Stratus, but not anymore details, so that's all I know."  
  
"Same here, but I guess there'll be a meeting about it after Smackdown! Afterall it's gonna come into play at RAW on Monday so we'll need to know a few days in advance."  
  
"Yeah. Well cool, nice meeting you." Chris said. Although it had been nice meeting her he wouldn't bump into Lita just standing around here with this Stephanie girl.  
  
Stephanie got the hint.  
  
"Ok well I guess I'll leave you to explore now then." She said.  
  
"Ok then, catch ya later!" and with that they both parted their separate ways. Chris's mind set on how best to catch Litas eye, and Stephanie thinking how best to catch Chris's. 


	3. Quite Hot

The Road To Love Never Did Run Smooth  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sadly I don't own the WWF or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Vince McMahon and his WWFE Enterprise [if you're reading Vince please read and review ;)]!  
  
Chapter 2- Quite Hot  
  
Trish was on her way to the women's locker rooms when she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Some blonde guy was peeping through the door! Who was this pervert she thought to herself.  
  
She hid behind a vending machine and watched him.  
  
He turned around and paced back and forth as though he was trying to pluck up courage to do something. He was quite hot she decided, but that didn't give him an excuse to be spying on the women getting changed.  
  
He walked back and raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could Trish grabbed it and turned him round.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing spying in on there you pervert?" Trish said nastily.  
  
"Erm.well I was just gonna erm, Hi I'm Chris Jericho." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Nice name but that doesn't make any excuses, what were you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to pluck up courage to go and introduce myself to Lita." Chris said and looked nervously at the ground whilst he said it.  
  
"Oh right. So you got a little crush there?" She said, and although she didn't like to admit it and didn't even know the guy she felt jealous.  
  
"No! Why does everyone say that, I just wanted to say Hi!" Chris replied.  
  
"Ok well she isn't in there at the minute she's just running through her match for tonight, she'll probably here in a minute probably if you wanna wait."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Chris said brightly.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm Trish Stratus, but I'll have to go Vince has called me to his office to discuss a new storyline with some new guy, probably some loser he falls for my charms, that's how it usually goes, I'll give him some Stratusfaction and he'll be like a lost puppy."  
  
"Well actually I'm that new guy."  
  
Trish turned red. "Sorry, I feel so stupid now!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, can't wait to have some of that Stratusfaction you were talking about, it sounded very tempting." Chris said cheekily.  
  
"Oh that is, anyway catch ya later!" She said before running off feeling very stupid. Chris didn't get chance to reply she had gone before he could even open his mouth."  
  
"I guess I'll just wait inside then." Chris thought aloud and walked into the empty women's locker room and sat down waiting and thinking of something witty to say when Lita arrived.  
  
End of Chapter 3, please r&r! Chapter 4 soon! 


	4. The First Meeting

The Road To Love Never Did Run Smooth  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sadly I don't own the WWF or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Vince McMahon and his WWFE Enterprise [if you're reading Vince please read and review ;)]!  
  
Chapter 4- The First Meeting  
  
Chris waited inside the locker room for what seemed like hours. He had originally been sat outside but after his bum had gone numb he ventured inside and sat down in the corner.  
  
Lita walked in and started stripping off ready to get into the shower.  
  
"Uh.h.h.h.h.hi" he stuttered.  
  
"Erm, hi what are you doing in here?" Lita replied.  
  
"Just introducing myself to everyone I'm erm." Chris had forgot his name.  
  
"Erm?" Lita said puzzled.  
  
Chris looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing, it was gonna be his first item of WWF merchandise and it said RAW IS JERICHO on it.  
  
"Chris Jericho" he finally said.  
  
"Well hi there Chris I'm Lita" she replied nicely.  
  
"Hi so how was training?"  
  
"How did you know I was training?" she asked.  
  
"Someone mentioned it, it wasn't like I was asking or anything" Chris explained.  
  
"Oh, ok it was ok."  
  
Lita got changed as she was talking and Chris was so in awe of her he didn't even notice.  
  
"Hey you wanna go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria?" Lita asked him.  
  
"Yeah sure" Chris said excitedly.  
  
"Well come on then, let's go!"  
  
The eye quickly removed itself from behind a crack in the door and ran down the corridor as Jericho and Lita left the changing room talking friendlily as they walked down the corridor they were followed by someone who had intentions of ruining what they believed to be Y2J & Litas first date. But who was it?  
  
Ok, hope you liked this chapter sorry it took a while to get up, but hopefully I will be able to get Chapter 5 up soon for ya, please R&R! 


End file.
